In recent decades, electronic technology, including communication technology, has revolutionized our everyday lives. Electronic devices such as PDAs, mobile phones, mobile media players, and digital cameras, or the like, have permeated the lives of almost every person living in the developed world, and quite a number of people living in undeveloped countries. Mobile communication and computing devices, especially, have become the means by which countless millions conduct their personal and professional interactions with the world. It has become almost impossible for many people, especially those in the business world, who use these devices as a means to improve productivity, to function without access to their electronic devices.
In particular, many devices enable users to connect from their mobile devices to a server, such as an e-mail server of an organization or corporate they are associated with, such as the e-mail server of their business or employing corporate. Moreover, many people, in addition to their professional e-mail, use their mobile devices to connect also to their personal e-mail accounts. However, the requirements associated with the two (or more) e-mail accounts of the same person may be very different. For example, organizations usually require that their e-mail systems are operated using a higher degree of security and management than most people use for their private e-mails.
Further requirements may relate to handling of attachments, contact list, calendar, notes, reminders, tasks, or others items. Similar problems may arise when using other applications provided by the organization, such as CRM, ERP or other applications.